


Crocheted hearts

by Shadowinflame



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Confessions, Errortale Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans/Inktale Sans (Undertale), Holding Hands, Hugs, Ink gets a soul, Ink is confused, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Just not like anyone expected, Like lots of it, M/M, just two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowinflame/pseuds/Shadowinflame
Summary: Error has a special present for Ink. He just doesn't know, how special.orInk gets a soul. Just not like he expected to.
Relationships: Error/Ink, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 227





	Crocheted hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something like this for a while now.  
> Got the "Ink gets a soul" idea from https://toastertale.tumblr.com/

They had this thing for a while now. They would just meet up in Outertale. They started out with just being next to each other. Ink would doodle and Error would crochet. Occasionally they talked. By now they were comfortable enough to cuddle with each other and talk about their day. Sometimes Error or Ink would suggest a place the other should go see. They never talked about it but Ink knew Error loved him. He wished he could feel love, every now and then, but Error never seemed especially bothered by the others lack of the feeling. Error knew Ink could never love him back. Sometimes he longed for the other to be able to, but he was okay with what they had. They were really close. Close enough for him to allow physical contact. It didn't bother him, it was actually nice. And Ink was awfully cuddly at times.  
He liked what they had. Error never seemed bothered by Ink anymore.  
Today was different tough. Error had been uneasy for as long as they sat together. Ink couldn't deal with this any longer.  
"Error...", he started, slowly pulling himself off the others shoulder he'd been lying on. "You've been awfully quiet today, something wrong?"  
Error knew he wasn't good at hiding it. It probably wasn't hard to tell, as he couldn't even focus on the thing he was crocheting. But Ink pointing it out to him was just adding to his nervousness.  
"It's nothing really", he tried.  
"Error, that was the worst lie you ever told me! Just spit it out before you crash!"  
Error looked down at the mess he made. He needed something to do with his fingers in all his nervousness but this wasn't going anywhere, so he let his needles disappear for now.  
"Ok, well, I was intending on telling you anyway. It's just, that's the problem... Promise you won't laugh?"  
"Why should I", Ink looked at Error with the most innocent look he could muster.  
"I know you...", Error mumbled. Then he took a deep breath. Better get this over with! "Well, you remember my last project? And how I told you I'd show you once it's finished?"  
Ink got all puppy eyed. "Ooooh, you're gonna show me?"  
"Yeah, but don't laugh!"  
Error pulled something out of his jacket and handed it to Ink, looking away.  
Ink looked at the object a little closer. It was a heart made out of blue strings.  
"A heart? Error, is this some kind of confession? You know, I ca-"  
"It's not like that!", Error shouted defensive. "It's just that... could you just... see it as a symbol of our friendship instead? I want you to keep it anyway."  
Ink looked at the heart, then back to Error. Error made this out of his own strings and wanted him to keep it. As a symbol of... whatever they had.  
Suddenly Ink got what he considered an amazing idea.  
"Hey, Error?", he asked.  
"Hmm?"  
"Got some spare string for me?"  
Error looked at Ink a little confused, but pulled a string with his hands anyway.  
"Great!", Ink said. "Just give me a minute." And just like that, Ink started getting out of his shirt.  
"Squid, what the fuck!?", Error shouted, but Ink didn't listen.  
Once he was out of his shirt he discarded it next to him and looked at Error. He turned the heart around to make it look like a souls and gave it to Error.  
"Put the string there", he instructed, pointing at the tip of the "soul". Error looked at him, still confused, but did as instructed.  
"Great and now tie it around here", Ink pointed to his ribs, exactly where his soul should be. Error finally understood and Inks action made him blush a little. He did tie the "soul" around Inks ribs and looked at Ink after he finished.  
Ink looked down at the blue "soul" now hanging in his ribcage and blushed a cute little rainbow. He held his hands over the heart.  
"To keep you with me", he explained. "My new, artificial soul, you could say."  
"That's the gayest shit you said, ever", Error grumbled. He wouldn't admit he was actually flattered.  
"Thanks for the present!", Ink smiled.  
Error blushed deeper and turned away. "Just get dressed already!"  
After Ink got dressed they both still sat in Outertale for a while, slowly relaxing into each other. Errors nervousness out the door and only content remaining.

It was weird. It had been a week and Ink should have felt the need to take his paints again, but he didn't. He looked at himself in the mirror. As his eyes fell upon the “soul” he got from Error a warm feeling spread through him and he blushed slightly. What was this? He would have to ask Dream about it later.

“So you wanted to talk?”, Dream asked with a smile. He didn't mind Ink calling him to the doodlesphere just to talk every now and then. It was a nice change to them fighting off Nightmare and his gang or Error throughout the multiverse.  
Ink came into the living room with to mugs of hot chocolate, handing one to Dream before sitting down next to him on the sofa.  
“Yeah. Straight off the bet, do you notice anything different about me?”, Ink asked.  
“Well, you aren't **as** hyperactive as I remember you? Your emotions seem more balanced now. Have you just gone back on the yellow or did you finally find the right mix? You're almost giving of the vibe of having a real soul!”  
Ink stared at Dream confused. A … real soul? Could it be? But, that would mean...  
“Ink?”, Dream interrupted his thoughts, “Is there something on my face?”  
“Say, Dream...”, Ink said, not really listening to Dream, “Have I changed? Since we last met? Am I a different person now?”  
“Are you _trying_ to be a different person? Except for you not straight up jumping at me and you seeming a little more confused than usual, I don't notice any difference. Don't overthink it, Ink! You'll stay you, no matter what!”  
“Say, if I got a soul, Dream. Would I change?”, Ink stared down into his hot chocolate.  
“Where did that come from? Are you considering getting one? How would that even work?”, Dream quickly pulled himself out of the flood of questions as he noticed Inks unease. “No, I don't think you'd be someone else. After all, the soul is the culmination of your being! So it's just who you are!” Dream put a reassuring hand on Inks shoulder and smiled at him.  
Ink smiled back. “You're probably right, Dream. I shouldn't think to hard on it.” After a short pause he added: “There's one more thing. Say what is this warmth I feel, when thinking about a certain person? Like wanting to cuddle up to them and stay like that for eternity. And wanting to be your best self to make the other happy?” Inks hand unconsciously drifted to the crocheted soul in his chest.  
“So, did you get a soul or something?”, Dream asked. And as Ink just looked at him with more confusion, Dream added: “That's most certainly love you're feeling.”  
Love? Could it really be?  
“Sorry, Dream, I need to figure something out.”  
And before Dream could say anything else, Ink had already opened an inky portal and walked trough.

On a second thought, maybe Outertale wasn't the best place to be _alone_ with his thoughts, Ink figured. Of course he'd be here too.  
Error noticed him before he could open a portal to a different place.  
“Oh, Ink. What are you here for?”  
Great. He really didn't need this right now. He was confused enough as it was!  
“E-Error! I actually just came here for a break of mind”, he laughed nervously.  
“A break of mind? You out of all people need a break of mind?”  
While Error was talking Ink sat down next to him.  
“Yeah, it's been a litt-”  
“Woah, Ink, are you crying? Confused your paints or something?”, Error interrupted him.  
“I'm … crying?”, Ink touched his cheeks. Yes, definitely wet. “Oh?”  
“Ink, what's wrong?”  
“I...” _Think of something, Ink!_ , he told himself. “Y-yeah, I probably overdosed, sorry. It should fade soon”, he lied.  
“G-good. Like this, you're even more annoying.”  
“S-sorry”, Ink hiccuped, trying to wipe his tears. Error looked at him with a mix of annoyance, confusion and … was that concern?  
After that they were engulfed in a comfortable silence for a long time. Ink trying to get his emotions in check while Error just continued whatever project he had dropped as he saw Ink.  
Ink was left with his thoughts, after all.  
_Why was I crying? Am I sad? This is so weird, I've never felt this before?_  
Would this be the right moment to ask Error some of the things that were on his mind? He could try at least.  
“Hey Error”, Ink finally said, in his usual quirkiness.  
“What now, Squid?”  
“Say, do you actually … love me?”  
“W-whatever gave you that notion? Why should I fall in love with anyone? And a soulless idiot like you...”  
“Right... soulless...”  
“Wait, Ink, that's not... I-”  
“You know, Error, I think we should be honest with each other. If it's not us we trust, then who will it be? Be honest with me, please?”, Error was surprised at how serious Ink could sound if he actually wanted to. And then everything he'd pent up just came flooding out.  
“It's not like I **_wanted_** to fall in love with you, ok? It just happened! I knew you're soulless, but it somehow didn't stop me! Hell, it didn't stop you from befriending me. You always sound so damn sincere, I thought I finally found someone who understood, who **_cared_**. I really hate myself for it more than anything else. Please, don't be mad at me. _**Don't leave me alone!**_ ”  
“Error, I would never. I- please don't hate yourself!”, Ink was on his knees now, looking at Error. He really wanted to hug him, but he knew he couldn't. Not with how _agitated_ Error was right now. His chest suddenly felt so... heavy? Ready to explode almost. He had to keep calm. Error wasn't making it easy tough. Ink sunk in on himself, hanging his head to look at his knees.  
“Hey, Error, remember that “soul” you gave me?”, Inks hand went to his chest again.  
“Yeah? What's with it?”  
“Say, what'd you make it from?”  
“I used my strings...”  
“...and a whole lot of feelings, huh?”  
“What? Well, yeah, but why's that important?”, he tried his best to give Ink a questioning look trough the blush that formed on his face. Ink looked up at him too.  
“What if I told you, I haven't had a vial in quiet some time? And I started feeling... other things. Emotions I never felt before. Emotions I can't quiet pinpoint...” Ink paused for a moment and a rainbow blush formed on his face. “What if I told you the “soul” might just so happen to work. What if I told you … I actually love you back, Error.”  
“You're kidding, right? Squid, if this is a joke, it's not funny!”  
“I knew you'd laugh it off. Stars, even I find it hard to comprehend, still.”  
“Your “soul” is a piece of string dangling on a string! How..?”  
“Because it's yours! It's warm, it's comfortable. It feels like home. Being with you feels like home, too. I want to cuddle up to you and stay like that forever. I'd love to see the whole multiverse by your side, even though you'd never agree to that. I'd .. I...”  
“So you said you're off your vials? This is not a joke then? Because I really want this to be real.” Errors hand reached towards Inks, which still grabbed his shirt at the place the “soul” was tied to his ribcage.  
“Had a talk with Dream and... whatever we just had helped me figure out the rest. There were times I wished I could return the feelings you had for me. Times I really wished I had a soul. But then you always told me I shouldn't feel bad about it, that what we had was enough. But now, that I'm feeling knew things, all the things you said just make me fall harder. I can finally feel love and it's so strong I think I'm going to burst.” By the time Ink finished he held Errors hand in his, pressed against his chest. Both of them blushing all across their faces.  
“Ink...”, Error was all out of words so he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled Ink into a hug, putting all the things he couldn't say into it. They sat like that for a long time, before Error finally let go.

They both still sat in Outertale after the hug, holding hands and looking at the stars, Inks head on Errors shoulder.  
“You know, that was probably the best gift I ever got. It's like you gave me an actual soul!”, Ink said.  
“Hmm”, Error hummed, “Glad you like it. Also, going back on what you said earlier... I'd like to explore the multiverse with you. Maybe not the whole multiverse. The nice places with less people, maybe?”  
“Seems manageable”, Ink laughed.  
…  
…  
…  
“I love you, Error.”  
“I love you too, Ink”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, you made it to the end!  
> Tell me you were here?  
> Thanks for reading :D  
> Bye.


End file.
